Pain by Three Days Grace
by Naru-chan luvs Sasuke
Summary: This is a song fic, its my first one so please dont be to harsh. NaruSasu Character deaths


Naruto walked slowly to his lonely apartment were he knew angry villagers and Shinobi alike were waiting for him to get home. Yes, Naruto new exactly what was waiting for him inside his small lonely apartment. But that didn't stop him from going home in fact, that's why he was hurrying home. Naruto liked the beatings it showed they at least acknowledged him. Sure it wasn't in the best way but it was better than living life with out even the slightest acknowledgement, it gave him something other than his loneliness to dwell on.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Naruto was suddenly stopped by a familiar person. Sasuke knew what awaited the blond at home and he never understood just why the blond liked the pain. And it was Sasuke's goal to give him a different form of acknowledgement; he was going to show the blond that he could be happy without the pain. Life is never easy and its full of sadness and love, but Naruto's life was all sadness and pain. If he could just get the blond to trust him he could make it better for both Naruto and himself.

You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Naruto stared at Sasuke with blank empty eyes, eyes that after just seemed to have died. He couldn't understand Sasuke; the raven haired boy hated him. Was he just trying to hurt him to? Did he really care? Wouldn't it mean that Sasuke acknowledged him too? So shouldn't he be happy, surely Sasuke would hurt him the most, because Naruto loved him. So everything he did would be worse than everyone else. He should welcome it then it would be better to feel pain and distrust than nothing at all like he felt now.

Pain, without love  
Paint, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Sasuke tried to hate Naruto for the longest time but he couldn't he loved the boy and there was nothing else to it. That was why he focused on killing Itachi so much. If all he could feel was his anger then he wouldn't have to feel the awful pain of knowing the one you love doesn't feel the same. Not only that but being to afraid to tell him how you felt. But now Sasuke had a plan, he was going to tell the sun kissed blond haired boy about his feelings, if Naruto didn't feel the same than he could at least let Naruto he would always be there for him.

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Naruto wanted to just leave, he needed to feel again and he felt the most when he had to endure the torture of the village. He just wanted to be alone, but at the same time he wanted to tell the raven haired boy in front of him how much he loved him. Naruto understood that Sasuke could never love him, but perhaps if Sasuke could just reject him he would be able to feel again, the most painful way but that didn't matter. He just didn't want to be the emotionless doll any more. 

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

Sasuke knew Naruto would doubt him at first and maybe forever but that didn't matter, he was going to show the boy he could be loved always and forever. If he had to force Naruto to listen he would, no doubt about it. It would be better for the blond later anyways.

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

"I love you," both boys said simultaneously. Both were shocked beyond belief, this was what both boys had wanted more than anything. But couldn't bring themselves to believe the other. It was just to easy, someone had to be playing with them. Things like this never happen so easily in real life that was saved for fairy tails and sappy romance movies. In the end both boys had caused more pain to the other than they would have ever imagined. In time they would realize the truth, it just happened to late. Sasuke died saving Naruto from Haku, and Naruto died at the hands of some random thug he had attacked out of pain for the one he loved's death. But in the end they both felt happy that though things didn't work out as planed it still turned out ok.

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain


End file.
